


Another One Bites the Dust

by onceinalifetime1



Series: Songs In The Key Of Life [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Before Lucifer finds out about Chloe, Did I mention fluff?, Everything is happy, F/M, Fluffy, I don’t know what this is, I wrote it a while ago but never did anything with it, Inspired by Music, Lucifer asks Chloe out, Lucifer’s a nerd who likes to multi task, MWAHAHA!, One Shot, So early S2?, before all the drama happens, but HEY check out that word count, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinalifetime1/pseuds/onceinalifetime1
Summary: If Lucifer keeps his partnership with the Detective going, he isn’t going to have any clothes left in his wardrobe. But if the price is Chloe’s life or his suit, he’d sacrifice a hundred suits.





	Another One Bites the Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at this another one? And you know what else?! I’m posting another one on Friday! As I said I don’t know what this is but I think it’s hella cute :) inspired by “Another One Bites the Dust” by Queen. I don’t own Lucifer or the song, wish I did, but I don’t.

Another One Bites the Dust

 _Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?_  
_Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?_  
_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_  
_To the sound of the beat_

* * *

 “Do you like Italian?” Lucifer asked his partner as the two were in the middle of tracking down a suspect, who was currently armed. “Of course you do, everyone likes Italian.” Chloe just stood in her spot turning to glare at him, her eye slightly twitching in annoyance,

“We’re in the middle of catching a suspect and you’re asking me if I like Italian?”

“What? Can’t I multi-task?”

“No!” She scolded poking her head out to see where their suspect was.

“Awww you’re no fun Detective! What’s the harm of a friendly meal between two people?” He smiled from beside her, then shifted closer towards her ear, “With the option of sex afterwards.” His words sent a shiver down her spine, which made Lucifer’s grin grow even more. Chloe huffed as she turned to her partner,

“Lucifer if you don’t shut the hell up I’m going to shoot you. Again.”

“Oh now aren’t you a kinky thing.” Lucifer purred giving her body a glance, had it been anyone else she would’ve punched them in the face. But this was _Lucifer_ , her best friend and she knew that he almost never meant any of it anyways. Even if there was that small part of her that really wished he did.

“Lucifer I’m serious!”

“So am I.” He muttered without a hint of teasing in his tone. He was serious.

“Are you seriously asking me out right now?”

“I uh-“

Suddenly Chloe heard the shuffling of feet and she slowly emerged from her spot, Lucifer standing by her side. That’s when it all went awry, shots echoed in the warehouse, which reminded Chloe a little too much of the hanger where Malcolm had taken her daughter. But she didn’t have time to think about that because one minute she was on her feet with her gun in her hand and the next she was being tackled to the ground, a familiar groan came from her assailant. Then there was more shuffling and a door opening and slamming shut. Her eyes opened to see Lucifer’s brows scrunching in pain.

“Lucifer are you okay?” She shifted slightly to assess the damage and noticed a hole in his right arm, his once flawless jacket now ruined with blood.

“Just peachy darling,” he groaned again and slowly sat up, “Oh another ensemble bites the dust.” He huffed a small pout coming across his lips.

“All that matters is that you’re okay.” Chloe smiled weakly as she pulled out her phone to call for help, “And to answer your question. Yes I like Italian.”

* * *

Luckily for them the suspect hadn’t gotten far and was caught by Maze who so happened to be hunting him down. Turned out he was a lot more dangerous than they originally thought, but all that mattered was that they closed yet another case and that they were all safe.

“Detective I’m fine! I really don’t need to go to a hospital.” Lucifer argued, his arm now wrapped in a bandage. Chloe rolled her eyes as she grabbed a trauma blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, bringing her lips to his forehead for a brief second.

“You were shot.”

“I’m alright or I will be once you’re out of range.” He laughed lightly to himself, Chloe ignored his comment and just took him in with her eyes.

“Thank you Lucifer, you didn’t have to push me out of the way.”

“For you my darling it was my pleasure. Now how about some Italian I’m feeling a bit peckish.” He announced clapping his hands together while standing up from his spot against the back of the ambulance, he even folded the blanket she gave him.

“You never quit do you?” Chloe chuckled with a shake of her head.

“When you’re involved Detective? Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this bad boy! See you guys on Friday!


End file.
